¿Aceptas?
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Una apuesta – Quien se acueste con más en 1 semana gana – ¿el premio? – Quiero algo que siempre he deseado, Bella – Se acercó a ella y miró sus labios con deseo – A ti – Y si yo gano, estarás en abstinencia por 6 meses – Porque una apuesta entre hermanastros nunca sale bien.
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de ****Stephenie Meyer****, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**¿Aceptas?**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: ****Una apuesta–Quien se acueste con más en 1 semana gana–¿el premio?–Quiero algo que siempre he deseado, Bella–Se acercó a ella y miró sus labios con deseo–A ti–Y si yo gano, estarás en abstinencia por 6 meses–Una apuesta entre hermanastros nunca sale bien.**__

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Prefacio

¿Desde cuándo se sentía de esa manera?

Era la pregunta que constantemente tenía en mente, la pregunta que comenzó a formularse en su cabeza desde que comenzó con la tonta apuesta.

Bella se miró en la pared de cristal y su reflejo no la convenció del todo.

En sus ojos se leía la tristeza y desilusión.

Deseó nunca haber hecho esa apuesta, pero por otro lado, la apuesta la unió más a Edward. Puede parecer mentira, pero era la verdad.

Se dejó de ver en el cristal y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, miró por última vez hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que nada tenía por perder.

Debía salir de ese lugar, no podía seguir ahí.

Los recuerdos le tomaron por asalto la cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la carretera, por fin Lauren iba a tener lo que siempre quiso sin que nadie se interpusiera.

Miró pasar un taxi pero no le hizo parada. Llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano derecha y su bolso en la izquierda.

Tenía la esperanza de que alguien saliera y le dijera que se quedara, que no debía irse. Pero luego comprendió que eso no iba a pasar.

Principalmente no le dijo a nadie que se iba, solo se escapó cuando todos estaban dormidos.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía marcharse, irse de ese lugar a uno donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

No debían encontrarla, no para recordarle lo que había hecho, ya era mucho lidiar con el dolor y la culpa para que alguien esté remojando ese hecho tan horrible.

Sacudió la cabeza y lágrimas saladas cayeron por su rostro corriendo el delineador negro y dejando caminos negros desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

"Lo siento Edward, te desilusioné"

Una risita seca salió de sus labios, ¿desde cuándo estaba enamorada de él?

Nunca lo sospechó hasta que comenzaron con la apuesta. Solo comenzó como un simple juego en el que no se iban a implicar sentimientos, las reglas eran muy explícitas en eso "No hay que tener sentimientos de por medio, de lo contrario no se contará a la conquista"

Si Edward supiera que ella implicó sentimientos. Se rió quedamente y siguió caminando.

La cabeza le dolía como si no hubiera dormido en días, en una parte era verdad, después del accidente no durmió más de cuatro horas seguidas y eso que se tomaba una pastilla para dormir.

Miró pasar otro taxi, pero nuevamente, no le hizo parada. El taxi pasó a su lado con mucha velocidad enviando una oleada de aire frío hacia Bella.

El cabello se levantó y Bella se estremeció ante el frío que se colaba por su cuello, maldijo internamente por haber salido tan rápido y no haber sacado una chaqueta.

A lo lejos miró las luces delanteras de un auto, otro taxi. Decidió que era momento de irse, tomar un camino en el que nunca más se mirara atrás.

El auto estaba más cerca.

Bella recordó todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, como Edward había dejado plantada a Lauren y ésta llorando desconsoladamente porque la "cita" con el hombre de sus sueños no se iba a dar.

El auto se acercaba rápidamente.

Recordó la voz de Edward cuando ella lloró sobre su hombro, las dos veces que lo había hecho.

Extendió la mano para hacerle parada al taxi.

Miró la pulsera que su madre le había dado unos cuantos días atrás, aquella que había sido de su abuela.

El auto se detuvo y ella abrió la puerta, y miró hacia atrás. Comenzó a meter la pequeña maleta y luego el bolso, con la mano en la puerta, otra vez miró hacia atrás casi esperando que pasara algo, pero nada sucedió.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y dejó de mirar atrás. Metió un pie en l auto, y ahí estaba lo que esperó.

Su nombre siendo gritado a todo pulmón.


	2. 1 Historias

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de ****Stephenie Meyer****, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**¿Aceptas?**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: ****Una apuesta–Quien se acueste con más en 1 semana gana–¿el premio?–Quiero algo que siempre he deseado, Bella–Se acercó a ella y miró sus labios con deseo–A ti–Y si yo gano, estarás en abstinencia por 6 meses–Una apuesta entre hermanastros nunca sale bien.**__

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Capítulo I: Historias**

_La pequeña niña miró por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, abajo se miraba a las personas corriendo de un lugar a otro, frenéticas tratando de llegar a algún lado sin retraso._

_La castaña levantó su mano enyesada y vio lo que estaba escrito en ella "Te vas a recuperar, cariño, solo tienes tu manito enyesada. Te quiere, papá" sonrió mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos._

_Se había lastimado la mano jugando en los columpios, trató de saltar y caer como gato pero en cambio cayó como araña, con los pies y manos puestos en el suelo. La caída fue tan fuerte que se quebró la muñeca. Sus padres se asustaron tanto que hicieron al doctor atenderla en emergencias._

_Bella lloraba mientras que su mamá, Esme, trataba de consolarla. Cuando le dijeron que tenía la muñeca quebrada y que le debían poner un yeso, Bella preguntó que si podía ser de color azul, su favorito._

_Al salir del hospital, Bella estaba extasiada con su yeso color azul, nunca había visto nada igual, iba a ser la sensación entre sus amigos._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, Charlie corrió hacia su despacho y dijo que iba a ser el primero en escribirle algo en el yeso, al principio Esme no quería que ensuciaran el yeso, pero al final terminó aceptando._

—_¿Te sientes bien?__— Preguntó la enfermera al ver a Bella llorar, ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente— ¿Te duele algo? — Volvió a preguntar la enfermera, la castaña dejó de ver el yeso y miró a la enfermera a los ojos._

—_Quiero ver a mi papá— La enfermera, llamada Carmen, sintió un nudo en la garganta. La nena todavía no sabía que su papá había fallecido en el accidente de auto._

—_No lo vas a poder ver, amor—Su voz desbordaba dulzura mezclada con pésame, pero la nena no iba a entender el último sentimiento._

—_¿Por qué no? — Bella se bajó del alfeizar de la ventana y caminó hasta Carmen — Quiero ver a mi papá— En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un doctor._

—_Buenas tardes Bella, ¿qué tal te sientes? — El doctor era pálido, alto, rubio y de ojos azules; parecía muy joven para ser un doctor._

—_Yo me siento bien, pero quiero ver a mi papá— El doctor y la enfermera se dieron una mirada rápida pero no dijeron nada._

—_Te tengo que revisar, cariño— Habló dulcemente el doctor— Ven a la cama y luego podrás ir a visitar a tu mamá— Bella asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la cama, el doctor la ayudo a subirse en la misma._

—_¿Cómo se llama? — Le preguntó al doctor, al mismo tiempo que él le ponía el estetoscopio en el pecho y la hacía tomar inhalaciones profundas._

—_Me llamo Carlisle Cullen— Carlisle empezó a tocar suavemente con sus dedos el pecho de la niña hasta que ella dejó salir un quejido— Parece que te fracturaste algo—_

—_No duele tanto— Dijo cuando Carlisle la dejó de tocar, y cuando lo volvió a hacer, Bella lloriqueó._

—_¿Te duele cuando te toco? — Ella asintió y Carlisle mandó a la enfermera a que hiciera unas radiografías._

—_¿Cuándo voy a poder ver a mi mamá? —Se recostó en la cama lentamente._

—_Cuando ella venga— _

_Luego de unas horas más, Esme llegó alterada y pidiendo información acerca de su hija y del papá de su hija._

_La de recepción empezó a explicarle lo que había sucedido, — un accidente de auto—le dijo moviendo las manos —el señor salvo a la niña, al otro auto venía directamente hacia el lugar de la niña— Esme empezó a sollozar, ya sabía lo que había pasado pero conservaba las esperanzas._

_Carlisle llegó a recepción cuando le dijeron que la mamá de su paciente estaba en el hospital. Al ver a Esme sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies, ella era lindísima._

_Trató de aparentar que era profesional al explicarle la situación de su hija, pero por dentro temblaba como una hoja._

_Empezó a hablarle de Charlie y Esme empezó a llorar fuertemente, no quería escuchar las palabras "está muerto" o más bien no quería entenderlo._

_Esme se secó las lágrimas y sostuvo una postura firme al ver a su hija, pero cuando llegó el momento de decirle que Charlie estaba muerto, no pudo mantener la máscara mucho tiempo más. Lloró como nunca lo hizo en su vida, lloró por ella, por Bella y por Charlie._

_Bella no asimilaba la palabra "murió" pero cuando llegó a comprenderlo, pataleaba incluso con el dolor punzante de la fractura de costillas._

_Amaba a su padre, sin él se iba a sentir sola en el mundo, sin ninguna guía masculina, sin ningún… padre._

**Diez años después**

—¿En qué piensas Bella?— Alice le pasó la mano por la cara para lograr traerla de nuevo al mundo.

—En nada— Le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa que decían "pienso en algo pero no te voy a decir" Alice comprendió por lo que no insistió.

—¿Sabías que Tanya dijo que se iba a postular como reina del baile? — Comentó Rosalie desinteresadamente.

Alice y Rosalie se metieron en una plática profunda acerca del baile, Bella había como si las escuchaba pero en realidad su mente estaba kilómetros de ahí, exactamente en el cementerio de Forks, donde su papá estaba enterrado.

Ese día cumplía diez años desde su muerte y cada año iba a visitarlo y a contarle lo que le sucedía, sus problemas y alegrías.

No hallaba la hora de que terminara el instituto para tomar un avión e ir al cementerio.

Diez años después y todavía no asimilaba la muerte de Charlie, todavía recordaba su risa para nada disimulada y su olor tan característico.

—¡Te nos vuelves a ir Bella! — Gritaron las dos chicas al unísono, Bella saltó de su silla y de no haber sido por dos brazos musculosos, hubiera caído al suelo.

—Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez— Bella se soltó de los brazos de su hermanastro y lo miró desafiantemente.

—No es mi culpa que ellas me hayan asustado— La sonrisa arrolladora de Edward no se hizo esperar, sonrió de lado haciendo que todas las chicas suspiraran y él como quien no quiere la cosa, sonríe aún más.

—A mi no me molesta tenerte en mis brazos— Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron intensamente, Bella le sonrió petulante y se acercó a su oído con su voz más sensual dijo.

—Lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí, todas tus enamoradas me van a matar si nos miran más del tiempo permitido a los dos— Sopló en el oído de Edward y luego se dio la vuelta para salir majestuosamente por las puertas de la cafetería.

Edward se quedó clavado en el mismo lugar viendo a Bella marcharse, ella nunca le había hablado de aquella manera tan… tan… malditamente sensual que lo hizo ponerse duro en tan solo un segundo.

Eso no se iba a quedar así, Edward ignoró a sus amigos que lo llamaban y decidió seguir a Bella. Era fácil saber a donde iba, sus tacones se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

Cuando llegó al aula de biología, solo estaban ellos dos. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él causando que Bella brincara en su lugar y girara hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Edward, qué diablos…?— No terminó la frase porque Edward le hechó cerrojo a la puerta y caminó con paso acorralante hacia Bella.

—¿Crees que puedes irte así por así luego de hablarme de esa manera? — Bella retrocedía hasta que no tuvo espacio para retroceder más, un escritorio se lo impedía— Pues te tengo noticias, señorita, nadie se sale con la suya después de hablarme así— Bella trató de escapar, pero Edward le impidió el paso con sus brazos, colocándolos a cada lado de Bella.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Bella con la voz entrecortada, talvez era por el nerviosismo o la excitación.

—Me pasa algo muy grande— Respondió Edward mirando hacia abajo, Bella siguió la mirada y se topó con algo grande, muy muy grande.

—No era necesario los detalles— Se aclaró la garganta, y negó con la cabeza. Trató de apartar a Edward poniéndole sus manos en los antebrazos para empujarlo, pero era como empujar una roca.

—Si eran muy necesarios— Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Bella y empezó a dejarle besos a lo largo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor espacio a Edward. Las manos de Bella se movieron de los antebrazos hacia el cabello cobrizo de él para que los besos en su cuello duraran más.

Pero Edward tenía otros planes, la sentó en el escritorio y empezó a fritarse contra su centro. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

—Entiendo porque son muy necesarios los detalles— Dijo Bella mientras se entregaba a las caricias de Edward.

Eran hermanastros, pero no hermanos. Podían jugar un poco sin llegar a nada.

Edward pasó su nariz desde los pechos de Bella, por su cuello, cabello, frente, nariz y bajó para darle un profundo beso en la boca. Bella estaba arqueada en el escritorio dejando que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera.

Edward estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de Bella, casi sentía el lápiz labial sabor a fresa, pero alguien inoportuno tocó la puerta por lo que ambos se separaron jadeando fuertemente y casi asustados.

Sin saber como se pusieron de acuerdo, Edward se sentó en el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos y Bella iba a abrir la puerta.

Era Lauren, la odiosa y petulante Lauren. Bella dudó su cerrarle la puerta en la cara o simplemente salir del aula de biología.

No hizo ninguna de las dos, se fue a sentar al lado de Edward.

—¡Edward! — Exclamó Lauren con voz chillona — Me estaba preguntando donde estabas— Edward levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

—No me sentía bien y Bella me acompañó— Y en parte era verdad, no se sentía bien de su "problema" y Bella estuvo con el pero no resolvieron el "problema". Pero eso no tenía que saberlo Lauren.

—Yo te hubiera acompañado, solo me hubieras llamado— Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Me siento mejor con alguien de la familia— Miró a Bella con una mirada provocadora a lo que ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad—Mi familia sabe lo que me hace sentir bien.

—Por algo será que somos familia— Lo último lo dijo con sorna, como si ella detestara que fueran familia.

El celular de Bella sonó y miró en la pantalla que era su madre, contestó presurosa.

—_Hola, amor_— Se escuchó la dulce voz de Esme.

—Hola, ma— Contestó Bella, levantándose de la silla y caminando de un lado a otro.

—_Ya tengo los boletos de avión, vamos cuando quieras_— Bella contuvo las ganas de brincar como niña de kínder.

—¿En cualquier momento? ¿y si me quiero salir de clases? — Edward no perdía de vista a Bella aunque Lauren trataba de llamar su atención lastimosamente.

—_En cualquier momento, solo dime a que hora y nos vemos en el aeropuerto_— Esta vez Bella si brincó y dio un gritito de alegría — _Ya llamé al instituto y me dijeron que podías irte si querías_—

—Por eso es que te quiero— Dijo Bella con mucha alegría, Edward, extrañamente se sintió alegre— Ya llego— Cortó la llamada y fue donde Edward— Me voy con mamá, nos vemos la próxima semana— Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, miró mal a Lauren y salió corriendo por la puerta.

"Genial— pensó Edward— otra semana sin Bella, me voy a aburrir tanto"


	3. 2 Preocupando

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**¿Aceptas?**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: Una apuesta–Quien se acueste con más en 1 semana gana–¿el premio?–Quiero algo que siempre he deseado, Bella–Se acercó a ella y miró sus labios con deseo–A ti–Y si yo gano, estarás en abstinencia por 6 meses–Una apuesta entre hermanastros nunca sale bien.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Capítulo II: Preocupando**

—¡Edward! — Llamó Carlisle a su hijo — ¡Necesito que me ayudes a preparar la cena! — Habían pasado una semana muy crítica, estaban acostumbrados a las comidas estilo gourmet de Esme, y pasar de eso a pizzas de champiñones todos los días durante una semana, era mucho incluso para ellos.

—¡Voy! — Gritó Edward refunfuñando, estaba en un muy interesante juego de Guitar Hero Online e iba ganando, y ahora debía desconectarse para ir a

cocinar.

—Pon eso en agua y ayúdame a rellenar los pimientos— Cuando Carlisle se lo proponía, podía ser un dictador. Edward negó con la cabeza e hizo lo que su padre lo mandó, pero al tratar de rellenar los pimientos, no pudieron hacerlo porque la cuchara que estaban utilizando era demasiado grande para unos pimientos tan pequeños y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que esos pimientos no eran para rellenar.

—Creo que no podemos cocinar— Dijo Edward cuando probó el relleno y estaba demasiado picante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Carlisle.

—Tenemos que hacerlo funcionar, hoy vienen las chicas y después de esos viajes a Forks regresan devastadas, hay que hacerles algo para que se alegren, principalmente Bella— Edward casi, casi empieza a brincar de la alegría, por fin iba a dejar de estar aburrido y deprimido, iba a regresar la chica que lo conocía detrás a delante y de abajo hacia arriba, lo malo era que pasaba unos días sombría pero luego regresaba a la normalidad.

Después de unas cuantas ollas quemadas, un pollo no muy bien hecho, dos idas al supermercado y toda la cocina hecha un desastre, pudieron hacer un pollo frito con papas fritas y arroz.

—No creo que esto se mire aperitivo— Murmuró Edward cuando la comida ya estaba en la mesa, miró el intento de comida y negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo menos hicimos nuestro mejor intento, seguro lo apreciarán — Carlisle probó el arroz quemado e intentó hacer un gesto positivo, pero la comida estaba muy mal, sabía tan feo que hizo un viaje Express al baño.

—Te dije que la comida sabía mal — Se regocijó Edward al ver a su padre lamentándose en el baño— Talvez si pedimos comida— Tanteó el terreno, las veces anteriores eso habían hecho, pedían comida a domicilio del mejor restaurante, pero como Carlisle era un viejo testarudo, ésa vez se propuso hacerlo todo él mismo, y arrastrar a su hijo en ello.

—Está bien— Accedió saliendo del baño, miró a su hijo recostado en el muro frente al baño — Pero que sea la última vez que lo hacemos— "Y mentimos en el acto" pensó para sus adentros, siempre les decían a Esme y Bella que ellos cocinaban y como ellas eran tan buenas, sabían que compraban la comida pero nunca decían nada, los hacían sentir útiles en la cocina una vez al año.

—¿Comida griega?— Carlisle negó con la cabeza, imitó la pose de su hijo.

—Notarán de primera que compramos la comida— Edward soltó una risita, siempre era lo mismo, al final terminaban comprando comida italiana— Mejor comida Italiana— Con una gran carcajada Edward fue a tomar el teléfono y ordenar comida.

—La traerán lo más rápido que puedan— Miró al reloj antiguo que Esme había puesto sobre la pared, las seis y quince minutos. Esme y Bella estarían llegando a las 7, solo esperaban que los del delivery llegaran antes de las siete.

—A esperar que llegue alguien— Murmuró Carlisle, para luego ir a la sala y encender el televisor de plasma. Se propuso en ver un partido que estaban pasando, Edward lo siguió tiempo después.

Cuando el equipo con que ellos iban, estaban a punto de hacer un touchdown, alguien tocó la puerta. Edward se levantó refunfuñando y escuchó a su padre decir con todas sus fuerzas "¡Si, touchdown!" Debía ser la jugada más impresionante de toda la temporada y él se la perdía solo porque a alguien se le ocurría tocar la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón preparado para gritarle a quien sea que estuviera detrás, pero se calmó cuando miró a Alice. Pero no era la cara de Alice, no aquella cara energética y siempre llena de vida, no, en cambio ésa vez se mostraba con la cara roja, ojos hinchados y para horror de la Alice energética, con el maquillaje corrido.

Se preocupó y olvidó por completo el partido, iba a preguntar que había pasado cuando la escultural Rosalie apareció detrás de Alice acompañada de Jasper y Emmett. La rubia no estaba en mejores condiciones que Alice, incluso Edward, se atrevería a decir que estaba peor que ella.

—¿No lo sabes?— La voz de Alice sonó débil y rota, Jasper se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado y envolverla en un abrazo. Edward, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó?— Sintió la adrenalina subir por su cuerpo, ¿qué estaban haciendo ellos ahí? ¿y porque lucían tan tristes?

—Una tormenta se desató en Washington— "Bella" Pensó instantáneamente Edward, algo le había pasado— Un avión cayó, hasta el momento no hay sobrevivientes— La voz de Rosalie fue rasposa, y al terminar de hablar se esforzó para que sus palabras se escucharan.

El corazón de Edward se paró y sintió caerse, Emmett fue más rápido y lo cogió antes de que pegara en el suelo de madera. Le pasó su brazo por los hombros y lo llevó al sillón. Carlisle, al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones se preocupó y preguntó que pasó. Jasper, con toda la calma del mundo le dijo de la tormenta y del accidente.

Carlisle puso CNN, y efectivamente, un avión había caído y no cualquier avión, era el vuelo de Esme y Bella.

Edward lloró, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos al escuchar que no habían encontrado sobrevivientes "No se sabe con exactitud cuantas personas han fallecido en este trágico accidente" Decía la conductora con una voz tranquila que casi era escalofriante, pero la postura de su cuerpo y como miraba aterrorizada hacia atrás, decía que estaba temerosa "Pero no han encontrado sobrevivientes, se continuará inspeccionando el avión hasta sacar todos y cada uno de los que iban dentro" Edward dejó de escuchar.

Su Bella, la chica que sabía todo de él, la única capaz de gritarle y salirse con la suya y Esme, su madre en todos los sentidos, la mujer que le ayudaba a hacer tareas aún con toneladas de trabajo, la mujer que sacó a su padre de la miseria.

Las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida ahora se habían ido.

Pero no, ellas estaban vivas, tenía la esperanza dentro de él que ellas estaban vivas, se negaba a reconocer que ellas habían muerto.

Edward, vagamente escuchaba a su padre rezar, rezar como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida, rezar por su mujer y la chica a quien consideraba su hija, rezar porque estuvieran bien, sanas y salvas.

Alice y Rosalie dejaron su propios lamentos atrás, no era tiempo de estar lloriqueando cuando las personas que más cerca estaban de Bella y Esme estaban sufriendo. Rosalie le llevó un té a Carlisle, éste lo aceptó y lo bebió todo de un solo, en cambio Edward, negó con la cabeza, Alice insistió una y otra vez, pero él no se sentía en condiciones de hacer nada.

A las once de la noche, otro reporte pasó por CNN, la misma conductora hablaba pero se notaba que estaba cansada y triste.

"Tras varias horas de revisar el avión, los paramédicos, bomberos y demás voluntarios no han encontrado un solo sobreviviente…" Edward dejó de escuchar, en su mente se repetían las últimas palabras "no han encontrado un solo superviviente" "un solo superviviente"

Gritó, y escuchó levemente a su padre hacer lo mismo, ellas habían muerto, y no debieron haberlo hecho, ahora que ¿debían comenzar una vida desde cero?

Estaban tan acostumbrados a ellas, las peleas matutinas de quien cocinaba, aunque siempre terminaba ganando Esme alegando que Carlisle era un pésimo cocinero. Las fragancias de mujeres en toda la casa, lavanda y fresisas, a eso olía Bella.

—No están muertas, no lo están, no tienen que estarlo— Dijo Carlisle, Edward esperaba que fuera cierto pero las palabras de la conductora regresaron a su cabeza "No han encontrado un solo superviviente" Enterró su cabeza en las manos y comenzó a llorar.

—Hay que ser fuertes— Alice le sobó la espalda, haciendo círculos. Edward lloró más fuerte, eso mismo hacía Bella cuando él llegaba de las prácticas y partidos de fútbol lastimado.

—Si hermano— Emmett se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda cuando Alice se fue— Permíteme ver el futuro y decirte que ellas están bien—Una risita salió de Edward, y luego se recriminó por reírse en esos momentos— Le dije a Alice, Rose y Jasper que todo iba a estar bien, pero por alguna extraña razón no me creen— Emmett siguió hablando, tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

—¿Eso crees?— Preguntó con un atisbo de alegría, sacó la cara de sus manos y miró a Emmett esperanzado.

—Claro, mi Bells no nos va a dejar así por así— Edward agradeció con los ojos, no estaba seguro de si su voz iba a seguir rota cuando hablara— Ni tampoco mi segunda madre— Edward rió, pidiendo en el interior que todo lo que dijo Emmett fuera verdad.

—No hay que perder las esperanzas, los del CNN dijeron que iban a seguir buscando más, tienen el anhelo de que alguien esté vivo— Rosalie apareció con dos platos de comida, Edward no supo en que momento había legado el repartidor de comida— Ahora, coman algo— Les puso enfrente un plato de comida a cada uno.

—Gracias Rosalie— Agradeció Carlisle, no tenía hambre, pero nunca era bueno estar sin comer— Gracias chicos, de verdad, agradezco que estén aquí— Ya que en su interior no estaba preparado para lidiar con todo eso solo.

—Yo no tengo hambre— La mirada que le lanzó Carlisle a Edward fue de "no menosprecies a Rosalie" y Edward no tuvo de otra que comer. Rosalie no era de las que se preocupaban por los demás, y que estuviera haciendo eso por ellos era muy grande.

El celular de Carlisle sonó cuando estaba terminando su plato, con un gruñido contesto y cuando esperó respuesta su rostro se volvió blanco, aún más de lo que era, rápidamente puso el celular en altavoz, haciendo que todos captaran su atención.

—¡_Pero __mira __por __donde __caminas __Isabella!__— _Se escuchó la voz de Esme, todos los presentes soltaron una exclamación, algunos de júbilo y otros gritaron por gritar, en el caso de Emmett que remató diciendo "tenía razón"

—_No __es __mi __culpa, __ese __poste __se __puso __delante __de __mí__— _Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro— _Además,__ yo __no __quise __salir __de __la __casa __en __medio __de __la __tormenta__— _Edward suspiró aliviado, las dos estaban vivas.

—Esme— Carlisle estaba frenético, empezó a reír y a llorar como un poseso— ¡Estás viva!— Literalmente gritó— ¿Porqué no tomaste el vuelo? No es que quisiera que lo hubieras tomado, solo me pregunto el porque— Dos risas igual de cautivadoras sonaron al otro lado de la línea, los presentes en la casa Cullen se acercaron más al celular.

—_La __inteligentísima __de __Isabella__— _Se escuchó a Bella defendiéndose con un "No miré la fecha" — _Se__ tomó__ un __litro __de __leche, __caducada__— _Edward se imaginó a Bella tornándose del color rojo, y se río, estaba feliz, ¡Bella no lo había dejado a su suerte!

—¿Te dio diarrea, Bella?— Emmett y sus comentarios fuera del lugar. Edward le dio un golpe en el brazo seguido de un zape en la cabeza cortesía de Rosalie.

—_Bueno, __no__ realmente__— _La voz de Bella sonaba apenada y Edward le dio otro golpe en el brazo a Emmett. Ellas estaban llamando después de que pensaron que estaban muertas, y Emmett tiene que desviar la atención a otro lado.

—_Solo__ le __dio __un __fuerte __dolor__ de __estómago __y __varias __idas __al __baño__— _Emmett río, amaba la honestidad cruda de Esme— _En__ fin, __tuvimos __que __posponer __nuestro __vuelo __para __cuando __Isabella __se __sienta __mejor, __luego __nos __enteramos __del __avión __que__ cayó __y __quisimos __llamarlos __pero __las __redes __estaban __caídas__— _Todos estaban felices, no podían creer que estuvieran hablando con Bella y Esme.

—_Y __luego __tuvo __la __grandiosa __idea__ de __salir __a __buscar __red __en __la __calle__— _Las ideas de Esme no siempre funcionaban, pero eso era algo que Carlisle amaba de ella, su espontaneidad— _Y__ como __no __puede__ hacer __nada __por __sí __sola, __me __arrastró __hasta __la __carretera __en __medio __de __la __lluvia__— _Edward río, se sentía bien escuchar la dulce voz de Bella.

—¿Pero están bien?— La voz de Edward sonó rasposa y débil, se maldijo internamente por hablar, ahora Bella iba a saber que estaba llorando.

—_¿Edward,__ cariño?__— _La voz de Bella pasó de dulce a preocupada— _¿Estabas__l lorando?__— _Él quiso hablar, más no pudo por temor a que su voz sonase rota, al no escuchar respuesta, Bella siguió hablando— _No__ llores, __estamos __bien, __bueno, __apartando __un __par __de __pantalones __perdidos, __estamos __de __maravilla, __no__ te __preocupes __tanto.__ Y__ eso __va __también __para __ti __Carlisle, __prometo __que __si __muero __pasaré __a__jalarles __los __pies __antes __de __que __alguien __les __de __la__ noticia, __de __lo __contrario __estoy__ viva__— _El grito de Alice rompió los tímpanos de todos, empezó a brincar de arriba abajo y viroteando.

—_Creo __que __nos __tenemos __que__ despedir, __vamos __a __entrar __a __la __casa __y __ahí __no __hay __red, __pero __quiero __que __sepan __que __los __amo __a __todos, __y __nos __van __a __tener __mucho __tiempo__ más __rondando __alrededor__— _Edward miró a su padre, tenía una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos le brillaban, pero no dijo nada, él debía estar de la misma manera— _Nos__ iremos __de__ acá __justo __cuando __pase __la __tormenta__— _Bella protestó diciendo "y mi dolor de estómago" a juzgar por lo distante que sonaba, la llamada se estaba terminando— _Y__ bueno, __también __el __dolor __de __estómago __de __Bella, __pero __yo __le __insistí __que __no __se __bebiera __esa __leche, __eso __le __pasa __por__no __hacerme__ caso,__ en __fin, __los __amo__ a __todos __y __gracias __por __preocuparse __por __nosotras, eso solo quiere decir que de verdad nos quieren._

—_Y__ Edward,__ amor__— _Edward sintió su corazón estallar, Bella lo llamaba de todas maneras pero nunca le había dicho amor, él se lo atribuyó al hecho de que casi mueren— _No __llores, __no __le __hace __bien __a __tu __cara__— _Edward agradeció con un leve "gracias", ellas se terminaron de despedir y Esme le dijo unas cuantas palabras a Carlisle, antes de cortar la llamada.

El silencio calló en casa de los Cullen, las sonrisas plasmadas en los rostros de todos eran de felicidad pura. El silencio lo rompió Emmett con su comentario.

—Yo sabía que estaban vivas pero nadie me creyó— Edward sí, abarcó esas esperanzas y siempre le estaría agradecido por no dejarlo caer en ese momento, por decirle algo reconfortante. Ahora solo esperaba que Bella llegara rápido y ver cara a cara que estaba viva, y agradeció al cielo de no habérsela llevado tan pronto, no podía perderla.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**I'm back! Lo sé, me querrán matar después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero el colegio me consumía demasiado tiempo, y pues como era mi último año a echarlas todas, pero bueno, ya me gradué ¡el sábado! y salí de vacaciones por lo que estaré actualizando más seguido.**

**Mañana, si es posible, actualizaré Scared, para quienes leen ese fic. Además publiqué un OS, les dejaré el link y el summary para que se pasen:**

Summary: Resisto la tentación de mirarlo, cierro los ojos fuertemente—Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré—Todavía tiene mis dos manos entre la suya, podría matarme en cualquier momento y yo no pondría objección, pero si sé que no moriré viendo su angelical rostro.

Link: http : / / www. fanfiction. net / s / 7593587 / 1 / Silencio _ Suicida (sin espacios)

**Apreciaría mucho que se pasen, ¡ah! y antes de que se me olvide, las que leyeron "Volverte a Ver" y querían una secuela, el sábado, a más tardar subo el primer capítulo, será en el antiguo fic por la opinión de muchas que querían que se siguiera ahí, así que las que leyeron ese fic, esperen un capítulo nuevo.**

**No aburro más con la nota de autor, pero me despido diciendo que me encantaría que me dejaran un RR, con un _"Te Leo"_ es más que suficiente.  
**


	4. 3 Regresando

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**¿Aceptas?**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: Una apuesta–Quien se acueste con más en 1 semana gana–¿el premio?–Quiero algo que siempre he deseado, Bella–Se acercó a ella y miró sus labios con deseo–A ti–Y si yo gano, estarás en abstinencia por 6 meses–Una apuesta entre hermanastros nunca sale bien.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Capítulo III: Regresando**

Después de una semana, muy larga según Bella, ella y Esme tomaron un avión para ir a Forks, Bella todavía estaba un poco afectada por haberse tomado la leche caducada, pero eso le pasaba por no ver la fecha antes de beberla.

Unas horas después, y una Bella mareada, llegaron a su casa que casi parecía una mansión. Bella bajó del auto corriendo, abrió la puerta de un tirón y miró a Edward con Lauren en el living, aunque Bella odiaba a Lauren, por un motivo de fuerza mayor, la ignoró viendo la cara de sorpresa que se extendía en Edward y Lauren. Cada vez que Bella miraba a Lauren o viceversa, se reñían.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba y entró a su habitación azotando la puerta, corrió hacia el baño y vomitó, no se sentía nada bien.

Esme llegó unos segundos después, preocupada. No sabía que Bella se sentía mal, ella le había dicho que se sentía bien como para tomar un vuelo y soportar unas dos horas en auto.

Esme le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Bella, odiaba que se sintiera mal, pero después de todo ella le advirtió que no se tomara esa leche.

—Me siento mal— Gimió Bella, poniendo su cabeza entre las piernas. Esme se levantó del piso y fue a buscar el teléfono a en su bolso.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con la cara preocupada de Edward, no habían señales de Lauren por ningún lado. O Edward la había corrido, o se había ido por su propia voluntad, pero conociéndola, lo más probable era que Edward la hubiera corrido.

—¿Y Bella? — Preguntó, haciendo un ademán de subir las escaleras. Esme lo detuvo, Bella odiaba que la vieran enferma.

—Está arriba— Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Enserio? Yo pensé que se había quedado en el auto y la que subió era su hermana gemela que desconocíamos su existencia— Esme le dio un zape, Edward soltó una pequeña risita.

—Tonto, sabes que a eso no me refiero. Ella se siente mal, voy a llamar a Carlisle para que la venga a revisar— Edward asintió con la cabeza, en cuanto Esme salió de la vista, corrió escaleras arriba y entró a la habitación de Bella.

La miró acostada en la cama, con la boca hacia abajo y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y se dejó caer suavemente en la cama. Bella abrió un ojo y al ver que era Edward, se hizo a un lado para darle más lugar.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? — Bella respondió con un gemido, Edward llevó una mano hacia la frente de Bella y se pasmó al ver que tenía mucha fiebre— ¡Joder! estás hirviendo— Se levantó de la cama y anunció — Iré a buscar un termómetro.

Cuando regresó, y le puso el termómetro en la boca, se dio cuenta que estaba a 39 grados, volvió a bajar para decirle a Esme, quien seguía hablando con Carlisle, ella se preocupó más de lo que estaba e insistió a Carlisle que llegara lo más rápido posible.

Unas horas después, Bella se encontraba en su habitación descansando, le dieron unos medicamentos muy efectivos, pero que la hacían dormir muy rápido.

Ella se había emocionado cuando estaba cerca de casa, tenía un buen de tiempo, bueno, eran dos semanas, pero para ella habían sido como cincuenta mil años de no ver a Edward. Nunca se separaban, eran como mellizos que hacían todo juntos, excepto ir al baño, y a las citas, también agréguenle las citas caliente.

Como sea, siempre estaban juntos, y no pasar dos semanas juntos fue lo peor de todo. Cuando entró a casa, no riñó a Lauren porque iba a vomitar, hubiera sido genial haberle vomitado encima, pero dudaba mucho que su mamá apreciara lo que le hizo a su sala de estar, decorada con 'quien sabe de donde' alfombras costosas.

Mirar a Lauren dentro de su casa fue una patada al estómago, ¿tan rápido se olvidó Edward de ella que ahora le buscaba un puto reemplazo? En realidad, nunca habían hablado de eso, pero se sobreentendía que si uno estaba cansado del otro le iba a decir.

Bella odiaba a Lauren, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y Edward lo sabía, él también la odiaba, ¿cómo era posible que en solo dos semanas ellos se hubieran vuelto tan amigos? Inconcebible, totalmente inimaginable, hasta ese momento.

Cuando él llegó a su cama, quería decirle que estaba enojada con él, pero se sentía tan mal que ignoró todo, cuando se sintiera mejor iba a regañarlo, y talvez aplicarle la ley de hielo, si fuese necesario.

Dejó de divagar porque su mente fue llevada por Morfeo al lugar de los Sueños, donde todo puede suceder.

Escaleras abajo, Edward conversaba con Esme, mientras Carlisle ordenaba comida, no tenía planeado que ellas regresaran antes, le habían dicho que regresaban dos días después, entonces suponía que su esposa ya no podía vivir sin él.

—Regresamos porque Bella ya no quería estar en el hotel— Ok, no, Esme amaba Washington, la única razón por la que aceptó mudarse a Forks fue por Carlisle, de su parte, seguiría viviendo en Washington.

—Estaba muy enferma— Oyó decir a Edward con voz preocupada, y era cierto, tuvo que darle unos analgésicos para que pudiera dormir, de lo contrario, se seguiría retorciendo en la cama de dolor.

—Lo bueno es que ahora se siente mejor— Esme miró con ojos de amor a su esposo y le agradeció internamente.

Bella era su hija, la niña que llevó en su vientre por nueve meses, la niña que sufrió un accidente donde su padre murió, la niña que le hizo volver a sonreír, era su hija en todo el sentido de la palabra, y en sus 18 años de vida, nunca la había visto tan enferma como ese día.

Se había roto el brazo y una pierna, y jamás la había visto retorcerse del dolor, lo más que había dicho era "creo que está roto" y nada más, verla en ese estado, había partido su corazón en mil pedazos.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver como está— Dijo Esme, levantándose apresuradamente del sofá.

Quedaron Carlisle y Edward en la sala de estar, ambos estaban cansados, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y tenían que hacer diligencias ese día.

—Creo que iré a dormir un poco— Anunció Edward, levantándose de la silla, Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré a hacer lo mismo— Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir un poco y unos momentos después, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Bella pasó sin ir al Instituto por una semana, y toda la semana ignoró olímpicamente a Edward, quien se preguntaba que había hecho mal, hasta que un día, cuando no había nadie en la casa, salvo Bella, entró a su cuarto, causando un grito de pánico en ella.

—¡Idiota! — Bella agarró el control de mando del televisor y lo puso frente a ella como si fuera un arma súper poderosa — ¡¿Me quieres matar del corazón?! — A Edward le causó risa, pero la ignoró, avanzó con paso seguro hasta el televisor de Bella y lo apagó, oyó las quejas de ella y se dio media vuelta.

—Necesitamos hablar— Su voz sonó muy segura, pero por dentro se sentí muy inseguro. Bella le disparó una mirada de odio.

—¡¿Tiene que ser justo en el final de Temporada de Revenge!? ¡Apártate! — Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se apartara, Edward seguía de pie frente al televisor.

—No hasta que me digas porqué estás enojada conmigo— Bella hizo sonidos de frustración y Edward se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Estabas con Lauren, la odio, me odia, la odias, ¿y estabas con ella? ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Ahora te puedes quitar del televisor o lo voy a tener que hacer yo? — Edward se quedó estupefacto, ¿ella estaba enojada solo porque él estaba con Lauren?

Trató de explicarle que lo habían emparejado con Lauren por un proyecto de Biología, él insistió en que podía hacerlo solo, pero el Señor Benner le contestó que si lo hacía solo iba a perder todo el puntaje, y que ese trabajo constaba del 70 por ciento de su nota.

Luego se enfundó en una charla de "el compañerismo en estos días no es el mismo que de mis días" solo vale la pena rescatar de esa charla la parte de "pueden salir del aula" Sí, el Señor Benner había amado, a como todos sus estudiantes sabían, sus días de Instituto, pero Edward nunca hubiera imaginado que se iba a llevar cuatro horas hablando de eso sin cesar.

Bella, al notar que Edward se quedaba sin palabras, frunció el ceño y se levantó para tomar medidas drásticas, nunca había echado a Edward de su habitación, pero, para todo había una primera vez, ¿cierto?

Tomó a Edward de la mano y lo guió hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta en su nariz y pasando el pestillo, Edward, unos segundos después, reaccionó, intentó abrir la puerta y notó que estaba con pestillo, golpeó una y otra vez, pero Bella no abría la puerta.

—¡Esa es la razón más estúpida para estar enojada! — Gritó Edward a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿ahora me llamas estúpida? Ve a llamar estúpida a la perra de Lauren, vamos a ver si aprecia eso— Edward supo que no tenía que haber dicho eso, Bella era más terca que… que, bueno, no había nadie más terca que Bella.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso— "Esto es frustrante" Pensó Edward, tenía que explicarle a Bella lo que había pasado, ¿o era mejor darle tiempo para que olvidara? iba a decirle lo que pasó y luego le iba a dar tiempo para olvidar, si es que lo hacía — Me pusieron en un proyecto con Lauren y no me pude zafar — Dicho eso, salió corriendo mientras escuchaba a Bella refunfuñar.

Río, se iba a enojar más con él cuando sepa que la había dejado hablando sola, pero era chistoso, ya que ella lo había sacado y ahora él cobraba su venganza.

Edward, todavía, no entendía porque Bella y Lauren dejaron de ser amigas, a penas Esme y Bella se mudaron de Washington a Forks, Lauren había sido la primera en entablar una amistad con Bella.

Se miraban todos los días, hacían todo juntas, incluso cuando cumplieron 15 años se tiñeron el cabello de verde, para frustración de sus madres, y luego de ese día, nunca más se volvieron a hablar.

Bella nunca quiso hablar de eso, no le había contado lo que había sucedido ese día, a nadie, ni siquiera a Esme, todo quedó en un completo misterio.

En los años posteriores, Bella le tiraba mala onda a Lauren y Lauren a Bella, se preguntarán que tiene que ver Edward aquí, simple, un día Lauren le jugó una broma de muy mal gusto a Bella.

Había puesto un bote de pintura sobre el casillero de Bella, y al ella abrirlo, se llenó de pintura negra, logrando que todo el estudiantado de Forks se riera a carcajadas, Bella salió corriendo y Edward la encontró en el aparcamiento, llorando de la vergüenza.

Desde ese día Edward había odiado a Lauren, nadie de los nadie tenía permitido hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Bella, no si él estaba ahí para evitarlo.

Por un momento reconoció que Bella estaba en su justa razón para enojarse con él, pero luego pensó que ella tenía que haber confiado en él, por su parte, nunca le daría una segunda mirada a Lauren.

Se podría ir a disculpar con Bella, pero iba a esperar que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, después de todo, no confió en él y luego lo sacó de su habitación, sí, ahora Edward le iba a hacer la ley de hielo a Bella, "vamos a ver quien dura más" Pensó Edward, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

* * *

**¡Lo sé! Lo siento muchisísísísímo haberlas dejado así, pero pasó de todo, murió mi compu, mi inspiración se fue, etc, etc, etc.**

**Pero lo que sé es que la voy a seguir, no voy a dejar esta historia así, trataré de publicar más seguido...**

**Sé que no tengo su perdón, pero ¿me dejarían un _"Te leo"_? ¿Siiiiii?**


End file.
